It Begins by A Cream Puff
by undine-yaha
Summary: Cream Puff, makanan ringan dengan kulit yang renyah dan berisi krim manis yang lembut. Anezaki Mamori sangat menyukai cream puff. Setidaknya, sampai hari itu tiba... Last chapter update! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Halo, minna! Namaku undine :)

Setelah beberapa bulan lalu pertama kalinya makan cream puff, aku jadi suka sekali sama makanan ini. Dari situlah terpikir sebuah ide cerita hirumamo. Aku belum tahu sudah ada cerita seperti ini atau belum…jadi mohon maaf yah kalau-kalau ada yang mirip sama ceritaku… -_-

Baiklah, selamat membaca yaa! xD

Cream Puff.

Makanan ringan dengan kulit yang renyah saat digigit dan berisi krim manis yang lembut di mulut.

Anezaki Mamori sangat menyukai cream puff.

Koreksi, sangat sangat suka.

Mamori bisa memakan benda itu belasan, tidak, bahkan puluhan.

Dia memakannya banyak sekali.

Setidaknya, sampai hari itu tiba.

**A HiruMamo Fanfiction**

**It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

Jam kuliah pagi di Universitas Saikyou telah usai. Para mahasiswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Jam-jam seginilah biasanya jalur ke ruang klub amefuto akan ramai dengan para mahasiswi yang ingin melihat pemain-pemain amefuto terbaik dari semester 1 dan 2 yang akan berjalan ke sana. Mereka begitu ditunggu layaknya bintang-bintang Hollywood yang berjalan di atas _red carpet_. Kegiatan ini tiba-tiba saja jadi rutinitas di Saikyou.

"Hoahm…"

Cowok berambut pirang terang dengan bekas luka di pipi menguap sambil keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hei, Jumonji-san!"

Seorang cowok yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan terlihat seperti seorang biksu menghampirinya.

"Hei. Hari ini entah kenapa aku ngantuk sekali…," ujar Jumonji.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sering-sering begadang?" seorang cowok kembali datang menghampiri. Badannya besar dan berkulit cokelat.

"Aa…Banba-san," Jumonji menyapa.

"Aku bosan melihat keramaian ini," ujar Ikyuu sambil mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sisi kanan-kiri mereka,"Kita kalah terkenal dari bintang Hollywood."

"Mungkin karena kita bermain dengan baik?" Jumonji nyengir. Beberapa mahasiswi memandanginya kagum.

"Daripada itu lebih baik kita cepat ke ruang klub," kata Banba kalem.

Sepeninggal mereka bertiga, terlihat dua orang cowok berjalan ke arah yang sama. Satu berambut pendek dan agak ikal, satunya berambut panjang dan lurus. Para mahasiswi dibuat lebih histeris lagi oleh mereka berdua.

"Duh, berisiknya. Aku berharap bisa membaca di tempat yang lebih tenang," Taka menutup bukunya.

"Salah sendiri, membaca sambil berjalan. Tahu 'kan, kalau tiap kita keluar kelas bakal ada mahasiswi jejeritan? Itu udah absolute banget," Yamato berkomentar. Taka hanya menghela nafas kalem.

Rupanya euforia ini belum selesai. Jalan menuju ruang klub tambah diributkan dengan suara gitar.

"Fuu…irama yang begitu gegap gempita," seorang cowok berambut merah membenahi sunglassnya.

"Loe bikin tempat ini tambah berisik, tahu nggak sih?" seorang cowok dread yang juga pakai sunglass membentaknya.

"Seni itu nggak berisik," ujar Akaba santai sambil ngeloyor.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja," Agon melepas rangkulannya pada dua cewek di kanan dan kirinya,"Sampah sialan itu nggak akan ngizinin kalian masuk."

"Yaah…," salah satu dari cewek itu melengos,"Terus kapan kita jalan lagi?"

"Gampang deh, nanti sore aku tunggu di tempat biasa," kata Agon.

"Aku atau dia?" ujar si cewek menunjuk cewek satunya.

"Dua-duanyaaa, ku ku ku," Agon terkekeh sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dari dua arah yang berlawanan, muncullah seorang mahasiswi cantik berambut cokelat sebahu dan bermata biru sedangkan dari arah lain ada cowok berambut spike pirang dan bermata hijau. Sekarang para mahasiswa punya seseorang untuk ditonton.

"Konnichiwa, Anezaki-san…"

"Mamori-san, apa kabar?"

"Konnichiwa…aku baik-baik aja," Mamori menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah, meskipun agak risih dengan hal ini sejak lama. Saat akan berbelok ke clubhouse, Hiruma sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menggelembungkan permen karet.

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori berputar menghadapnya,"Kau bolos kuliah lagi."

"Ke ke ke…," Hiruma terkekeh,"Dasar manajer cerewet."

"Eeh, sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku nggak sopan begitu?" Mamori memprotes untuk ke-ratusan-kalinya.

"Ya-ha!" Hiruma menjawab santai seperti biasa. Mereka berdua memasuki clubhouse sambil adu mulut.

* * *

"Dengan anggota 200 orang, tim amefuto Saikyou harus memaksimalkan potensi yang dimilikinya. Dan aku yakin dengan begitu pertandingan seperti apapun kita pasti bisa menang," ujar Yamato pada Taka yang melanjutkan membaca buku setelah selesai meeting. Besok mereka akan benar-benar menjalani latihan yang sudah diprogram hari ini.

"Kamu benar," Ikyuu menanggapi,"Ngomong-ngomong…dus apa ini?" tanyanya pada Mamori.

"Oh, itu…itu isinya surat-surat untuk kalian. Semacam surat penggemar gitu deh," jelas Mamori sambil tersenyum, Ikyuu langsung _blushing._

"Coba kulihat ya…emm…," Ikyuu membaca amplop surat itu satu-persatu,"Agon-san, Agon-san, Agon-san, Agon-san, Agon-san, Taka-san, Yamato-san, Taka-san, Taka-san, Yamato-san, Jumonji, Akaba, Akaba…," Ikyuu mengaduk-aduk dus itu hingga menemukan satu surat untuknya.

"Hey, sepertinya yang itu untukmu," celetuk Mamori.

"Ah, i-iya…apa ya isinya…," Ikyuu membuka amplop itu dan menarik keluar selembar kertas,"Hmmm…Dear Ikyuu-kun. Kemampuan receivermu sangat hebat. Aksimu di pertandingan sangat keren!"

"Tampaknya orang itu sangat mengagumimu," Akaba berkomentar sambil menggenjreng gitarnya.

"Ku ku ku…kalau kau dapat ajakan kencan, aku ikut ya," kata Agon.

"Aku teruskan membaca saja, ehmm," Ikyuu kembali mengamati tulisan di kertas itu,"Untuk itulah Ikyuu-kun, aku selalu berandai-andai alangkah senangnya jika kau mau menjadi…," nada suara Ikyuu makin terdengar _excited_.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Jumonji.

"Jadi…," raut wajahnya berubah masam,"…adikku."

Ruang klub itu riuh dengan tawa anak-anak. Mulai dari kekeke sampai kukuku.

"Ah, bahkan disini pun aku tidak bisa membaca dengan tenang," ujar Taka lesu.

"Eh. Ada satu surat lagi," kata Ikyuu,"Untuk…Hiruma-san?"

Dahi Mamori langsung mengernyit. Surat penggemar untuk Hiruma?

"Dear Hiruma-sama…aku mewakili teman-temanku yang juga nge-fans padamu, tapi tidak pernah berani mengirimkan surat. Kami hanya memberitahukan kalau kami akan selalu mendukungmu, quarterback terkeren yang pernah kami tahu."

Seketika itu juga anak-anak langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Ku ku ku," tawa Agon mulai melelehkan suasana,"Kasian banget sih tuh cewek. Daripada ngirim surat ke sampah nggak penting, mendingan buat gue aja."

"Tapi keberaniannya pantas dipuji," ujar Ikyuu sambil nyengir dan mengembalikan surat itu kedalam dus.

Mamori terdiam. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus berkelebat. Apakah ia akan punya saingan? Hah? Memangnya siapa yang mau saingan mendapatkan Hiruma? Gadis itu jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ke ke ke…," Hiruma akhirnya bereaksi dengan terkekeh,"Sebetulnya dari tadi ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu, manajer sialan!" ujarnya nggak peduli dengan topik yang dibahas teman-temannya.

"Apa?" sahut Mamori.

"Aku mencium bau yang manis…bau apaan ini? Kau pasti tahu 'kan, manajer sialan?"

"I-itu…," Mamori terlihat agak kikuk,"Ehmm…mungkin…yang ada di dalam tasku, hehehe…"

"Tch," Hiruma memprotes,"Pasti itu sus-sus manis sialanmu itu 'kan?"

"Emangnya kenapa sih?" kata Mamori kesal. Ia duduk di sofa di sebelah Taka dan mengeluarkan satu dus cream puff Kariya dari dalam tasnya.

"A-Anezaki mau makan semuanya?" tanya Yamato.

"Iya! Kenapa? Aku suka kok! Nyam nyam nyam…," Mamori melahap puff-puff itu hingga krimnya belepotan kemana-mana.

"Dari dulu Mamori-san doyan banget sama kue itu," komentar Jumonji,"Terus adu makan itu banyak-banyak sama Kurita."

"Heh, manajer sialan! Jelek sekali cara makanmu itu! Makan diluar sana! Baunya bikin mual," bentak Hiruma.

"Nggak mau!" balas Mamori. Dia jadi kesal sekali sejak mengetahui adanya surat penggemar buat Hiruma.

"Kalau belepotan krim begitu jadi tambah manis, 'kan…," goda Agon. Mamori tersedak.

"Terserah kau saja, manajer sialan! Makan saja sebanyak yang kau suka dan kau akan jadi manajer sialan gendut! Sudah sialan, gendut pula! Kekekeke!" Hiruma menertawai ledekannya barusan,"Setelah itu kau jadi lamban dan tidak bisa jadi manajer lagi. Yah, saat itu aku harus mencari manajer lain yang langsing dan bisa disuruh-suruh kesana-kemari."

DEG!

"UHUK! UHUKKK!"

"Gyaah! Anezaki masih keselek tuh!" Ikyuu panik. Banba memberi Mamori segelas air dengan kalem.

"Gluk…gluk…ugh, makasih, Banba-kun," ujar Mamori sambil mengatur nafas. Segelas air itu sudah habis ditenggaknya. Hiruma ngakak sampai keluar air mata.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk iu kembali berkelebat. Mamori tidak mau hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada manajer yang mendampingi Hiruma Youchi lainnya selain Anezaki Mamori!

"Hey, manis. Krimnya masih belepotan tuh…mau kubersihkan?" siapa lagi kalau bukan Agon.

"Aku pulang dulu," ujar Mamori singkat dan cuek sambil angkat kaki dari sana.

"Besok kau sudah harus selesaikan menganalisa video-video pertandingan dua hari yang lalu!" bentak Hiruma. Main pulang gitu aja, batinnya.

"Ah…Anezaki-san aneh sekali hari ini. Apakah dia punya masalah?" kata Ikyuu khawatir.

"Kok malah kabur, sih," Agon ngedumel sambil membalas SMS dari pacar-pacarnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Mamori langsung berkaca.

"Uuh…apa aku memang gendut gara-gara kebanyakan cream puff?" gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi,"Apa pipiku ini tembem? Huffft…"

BLUK!

Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Gelisah. Ia gelisah karena Hiruma, Hiruma yang selama ini dia dampingi. Mamori tidak mau ia digantikan siapapun.

"Apakah aku harus berhenti makan cream puff?" ia kembali bergumam,"Hya~! Nggak mau aah… ," Mamori memasang wajah cemberut dan berkata dengan nada kekanakan,"Tapi aku juga nggak mau jadi gendut…"

Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Aha!" ia melonjak duduk di atas kasur,"Pakai cara itu saja, benar! Ya ampun…bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan itu dari tadi, hihihi," Mamori menertawai dirinya,"Kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan melakukannya! Supaya nggak jadi gendut! Yeah!"

Gadis itu lalu bersenandung dengan penuh semangat, bersiap melakukan hal yang baru dalam kesehariannya.

[to be continued…]

Itulah ceritanya… Maaf kalau kependekan ya…tadinya mau bikin oneshot tapi nanti malah kepanjangan, jadi dipotong disini aja.

terima kasih karena sudah membaca ceritaku! Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata! Soalnya aku nggak jago bikin interaksi antar karakter2 saikyoudai…

Jangan lupa review-nya! Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna! Apa kabarnyaaa?

Setelah berpusing-pusing dengan UAS matematika tadi saya mau ngapdet aja…*dijewer guru MTK*

Nyam..nyam…*makan puff Barby's* Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview chap 1, ada **chara-chii12**_**, **_**dizzicchi, Riichan LuvHiru, RisaLoveHiru, vhy otome, ****Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl****, Asako Karasuma, chiyo churippu**, semua sudah kubalas lewat PM! Makasii!

Dan untuk yang lainnya…

**Pablo hirunata: **benarkaaah? Syukurlah…makasih!

**Kurochi agitohana:** hahha! Aku juga mau puffs! Makasih banyak, ito-chan!

**Devilish Cutie**: hya~h jangan panggil senpai! Saya masih baru!*blushing* hehehe…diusahakan ya, arigatou!

**Ruchan: **iya…makasih ripyunyaa!

Ah…huek, maaf, saya mual…puffnya manis banget…ah, kalau begitu, kita mulai saja ceritanya…

Baiklah, selamat membaca yaa! xD

**A HiruMamo Fanfiction**

**It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

De-I-E-Te.

"DIET! Mulai hari ini aku akan berdiet!"

Mamori mengepalkan tangan penuh semangat di depan cermin. Setelah memakaikan _military jacket_ di atas _dress _putih yang dikenakannya, mengikatkan _belt_ cokelat sebagai pemanis lalu menyambar _oversized bag _ di atas tempat tidur, ia siap berangkat.

"Kaa-san! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" Mamori berpamitan sambil menyambar selembar roti tawar dari meja makan.

"Mamo, kamu nggak sarapan dulu?" tanya ibunya.

"Ini udah makan roti!" jawab Mamori sambil ngeloyor ke pintu depan untuk segera berangkat ke kampus.

"Aneh sekali…," Nyonya Anezaki bergumam,"Tidak biasanya dia sarapan hanya dengan selembar roti…memangnya nggak kelaparan nanti?"

Begitulah awal dari program diet Mamori. Porsi makannya yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu banyak ia kurangi. Baik itu sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, porsinya dikurangi. Selain itu dia juga menahan diri untuk memakan camilan. Kemudian ia juga selalu menyempatkan untuk berolahraga. Tekadnya sudah bulat—ia tidak ingin dibilang gendut oleh Hiruma.

* * *

Hari ketiga Mamori menjalani diet nggak seimbangnya itu, tubuhnya mulai protes. Ia mulai cepat lelah, lemas, pusing dan sebagainya. Sepulangnya dari kampus, gadis itu berjalan lesu melewati sebuah café dengan menu Eropa yang terkenal _heavenly delicious_.

"Hmmm….," Mamori menghirup bau makanan yang begitu enak ketika ia melintas,"Enak sekali baunya…ah! Tidak boleh! Bukankah tadi aku sudah makan!" tegurnya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun Mamori tidak bisa menolak kalau kepalanya pusing dan perutnya perih.

"Aduh…," Mamori memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan samar-samar ia melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang makan berdua di café itu.

"YA~! Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku, Sena!" seorang gadis berambut biru-keunguan dengan _tank top_ pink berkata riang.

"Ah…yah, sama-sama…aku juga senang bisa mentraktirmu," seorang cowok berambut cokelat hazelnut yang duduk di depannya dengan jaket jeans tersipu-sipu.

"Uhmmm…eh!" Suzuna menoleh ke jendela kaca yang cukup lebar disampingnya,"Bukankah itu Mamo-nee?"

"Hum?" Sena menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Suzuna,"Benar…itu Mamori-neechan! Tapi, kelihatannya dia sedang tidak sehat ya?"

Mamori berusaha melangkah dengan kepala yang terasa berat.

"Aduh…aku….aku tidak sanggup la—"

BRUK!

_The Golden Legs_ alias Sena berhasil menahan tubuh Mamori yang hampir ambruk.

"M-Mamori-neechan kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna tak lama menyusul dan membantu Mamori berdiri,"Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah…tidak…aku tidak apa-apa…," ujar Mamori lemah.

"Kenapa wajah Mamo-nee pucat begitu? Mamo-nee sakit?"

"Tidak…," elak Mamori.

"Yakin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak a—"

KRUCUUUUUK….

"Mamori-neechan lapar ya? Kenapa nggak bilang?" tanya Sena. Mamori bisa merasakan pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Ya sudah! Mamo-nee makan bareng kita aja!" ajak Suzuna.

"Jangan…nanti merepotkan…lagipula…kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini? Jangan-jangan…kalian berdua udah jadian ya? Nggak bilang-bilang aku?"

"HIE? I-ITU…," Sena langsung gagap.

"A-AH! Sudahlah! Anggap saja makan Mamo-nee hari ini sebagai pajak jadian!" ujar Suzuna dengan pipi memerah, lalu menggandeng Mamori masuk ke café.

"Baiklah…biar aku yang pesan! Mm…tenderloin steak andalan restoran ini enak lho! Pesan ini saja ya!" Suzuna memanggil pelayan dan memesankan steak itu untuk Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan! Makanan itu terlalu berat! Jangan!" kata Mamori panik, teringat program dietnya.

"Berat apanya? Pilih mana, pingsan atau makan steak itu?"

Mamori langsung terdiam. Perutnya sungguh perih, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kenapa Mamo-nee belum makan? Atau kakak kecapean gara-gara disiksa Yo-nii ya?" tanya Suzuna ceplas-ceplos.

"Suzuna! Jangan ngomong gitu! Bahaya!" tegur Sena.

"Tentu saja nggak…aku cuma…sibuk saja…," jawab Mamori.

"Ooh…gitu…"

Tak lama steak pesanan Mamori datang. Ia sempat ragu untuk memakannya, namun atas paksaan Suzuna akhirnya sepotong daging berhasil ia makan. Dua potong…tiga potong…Mamori seakan merasakan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya kembali lancar.

"Gimanaa? Enak 'kaan?" tanya Suzuna.

"I-iya…terima kasih, kalian berdua sudah kubuat repot," ujar Mamori sambil terus mengunyah steaknya dengan semangat.

"Sama-sama, Mamori-neechan. Lain kali jangan terlambat makan lagi, ya," ujar Sena sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Mamori hanya menikmati saat-saatnya dengan Sena dan Suzuna-dan tentu saja, seporsi tenderloin steak yang dimakannya.

* * *

Mamori merasa begitu gugup. Keringat menetes dari dahinya. Sekarang ada dua pilihan, melangkah naik ke atas benda itu, atau pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah…siap atau tidak, inilah hasilnya!"

Mamori memejamkan mata, dan naik ke atas benda itu. Saat ia membuka matanya…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAMO?" Nyonya Anezaki terkejut mendengar teriakan Mamori barusan,"Ada apa?"

"Okaa-saaaannnn….," kedua mata biru safir itu berkaca-kaca,"Beratku naik dua kilo, huhuhuuhuhuuhuhuuuu…," Mamori mewek sambil ngabur ke kamarnya.

"Hah? Hei, tunggu Mamo!"

Mamori tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Ia hanya menyesali, kenapa harus menurut saat Suzuna memberikannya steak itu.

"Mamo ini bagaimana…," Nyonya Anezaki menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku anaknya,"Timbangan itu 'kan rusak! Apa dia lupa ya?"

* * *

"Besok kita latih tanding dengan Akademi Kedokteran Shuuhei," Hiruma berkata pada anggota tim junior Universitas Saikyou di depannya,"Awas kalau ada yang terlambat."

"Aaaaah?" Agon memprotes,"Ngapain nglawan tim sampah kaya' gitu? Kalau mau latih tanding tuh sekalian sama yang kuat! Membosankan."

"Mereka memang tidak terlalu hebat, tapi semenjak masuknya Takami dan Yukimitsu, kualitas mereka memang bisa dibilang meningkat," jelas Banba.

"Yah, kurasa boleh juga! Hitung-hitung pemanasan sebelum turnamen," ujar Ikyuu bersemangat.

"Bilang aja mau memata-matai mereka," Jumonji berbisik pada Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Yoosh, sekarang istirahatkan tubuh sialan kalian itu, dan besok jangan sampai terlambat," Hiruma menutup _briefing_ hari ini dengan cengiran setannya.

* * *

Shuuei Medical College benar-benar kalah telak hari ini. Meskipun Saikyou sempat disulitkan dengan permainan strategi Takami, namun tim junior yang baru saja bangkit itu tetap tak bisa mengalahkan Saikyou.

"Kekekeke…," Hiruma terkekeh-kekeh,"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar, kacamata sialan!"

"Yah…," Takami tersenyum sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya,"Kau lihat saja nanti, kami akan bertambah hebat saat turnamen tiba!"

"Anezaki! Apa kabar?" Yukimitsu menghampri Mamori yang duduk di _bench _Saikyou.

"Hei, Yuki-kun!" Mamori berdiri untuk membalas sapaan Yuki,"Aku sehat-sehat sa—"

Hyuung…

"Anezaki?" Yukimitsu menahan tubuh Mamori yang terhuyung ke depan,"Kau sakit?"

"APA? ANEZAKI SAKIT?" Ikyuu langsung menghampiri dengan lebaynya.

"Tidak…aku baik-baik saja…," jawab Mamori. Dia tidak sarapan pagi tadi, dan seharian ini ia begitu sibuk mengurusi pertandingan.

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik pulang saja," ujar Taka.

"Nggak…nggak apa…kalau aku pulang, nanti siapa yang beres-beres?" ujar Mamori sambil berusaha berdiri,"Sudah, Yuki-kun, aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

"Kamu istirahat aja, _pretty girl_…kami bisa beres-beres sendiri kok…lagian kami 'kan bukan kaya' sampah-sampah Deimon—timmu dulu itu…," kata Agon nggombal sambil sok tersenyum manis.

"HUH?" Jumonji protes.

"Sudah, sudah, Anezaki, duduklah dulu," Yuki membantunya duduk,"Biar kuperiksa…ah, badanmu agak panas…apa kepalamu pusing?"

Mamori mengangguk.

"Begitu…kurasa kau kelelahan atau mungkin juga masuk angin, lebih baik kau segera makan, minum obat dan beristirahat," Yuki menyarankan.

"Wuah, praktek dokter gratis…," celetuk Ikyuu.

"Tidak…tidak mau…aku disini sa—"

"Ayo pulang."

Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Hiruma sudah _ready to go _dengan _sport bag_ di bahu kanan dan tangan kiri menggenggam kunci mobil.

"Kubilang tidak usah, Hiruma-kun…," tolak Mamori,"Aku nggak pa-pa."

"Jangan begitu, Anezaki," Yamato berkata sambil memberikan tas Mamori pada gadis itu,"Pulang dan istirahatlah."

Mamori menggeleng.

"Pulang, atau kutendang kau sampai kerumahmu," ujar Hiruma ketus.

"Nggak mau! Kasar sekali sih bicaramu!" bentak Mamori.

"Cerewet! Pulang sekarang!"

"Nggak!"

Hiruma menggeram. Ia menarik lengan Mamori dan menyeretnya,"Pulang! Sekarang!"

"Aduduh! Iya iya! Hiruma-kun! Lepaskan!"

"Rambut liar sialan! Sisanya kuserahkan padamu!" setan itu berteriak sambil berlalu dari sana.

"Baik!" jawab Yamato.

Yang lainnya hanya menonton dengan khusyuk.

"Meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka tetap bertengkar," Banba berkomentar.

Yukimitsu tertawa kecil,"Ya gitu itu deh mantan kapten dan manajer kami. Betul 'kan Jumonji?"

"Iya, benar," Jumonji tersenyum simpul.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun…"

"Hm?" jawab Hiruma ketus dan seadanya. Mata hijaunya fokus ke jalanan di depannya. Saat ini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam _army jeep_ milik Hiruma.

"Kau marah ya?"

"Menurutmu gimana?"

Mamori terdiam dengan lesu. Seandainya saja Hiruma tahu, Mamori jadi begini karena dia.

"Maafkan aku, Hiruma-kun."

"Tidak perlu."

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Dia merasa tidak enak hati pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun…"

"Apalagi? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang menyetir?"

"Mou!" Mamori mendengus kesal,"Kau masih memakai seragam amefutomu, tuh!"

"Ini 'kan gara-gara kau! Terus mau apa? Aku ganti baju disini?"

Setelah itu hening. Hiruma masih menyetir dengan ekspresi kesal sedangkan Mamori diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Mamori.

"Ah…sudah sampai," ujar Mamori.

"Dengarkan aku."

Hiruma mematikan mesin dan menoleh ke arah Mamori. Mamori dengan takut-takut menatap Hiruma yang kelihatan begitu serius.

"Awas kalau sampai aku dengar lagi kau sakit seperti ini. Jangan merepotkan orang lain dan aku tidak mau direpotkan olehmu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti…," jawab Mamori lemah, ia menunduk dan matanya menerawang.

"Kalau begitu turunlah. Dan ingat, besok kita akan me-_review_ pertandingan hari ini," kata Hiruma dingin dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Baik…terima kasih, Hiruma-kun."

Mamori turun dari _jeep_ dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang menyakitkan hati.

"Tch," Hiruma menggerutu sambil menyalakan mesin mobil,"Sakit sialan apaan sih manajer sialan itu? Bukankah dia yang paling cerewet soal kesehatan?" Hiruma berpikir sesaat,"Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi."

_Army jeep_ itu akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

* * *

'KRIIING KRIIING'

"Sebentaar!"

Nyonya Anezaki beranjak dari ruang TV untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Dengan keluarga Anezaki?"

"Aah, pasti anda Nyonya Anezaki, ya?" seseorang dengan suara yang cempreng nggak jelas karena dibuat-buat, terdengar.

"Iya benar, maaf ini siapa?"

"Oh, maaf saya lupa memperkenalkan diri…saya dosennya anak anda, Anezaki Mamori," jawab orang itu.

"Ah…Pak Dosen, ada apa ya? Apa anak saya bermasalah?"

"Tidak, tidak, anak anda tidak bermasalah. Dia murid yang pintar dan rajin. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kalau saya lihat kondisi kesehatannya menurun…apakah dia sedang sakit, Bu?"

"Entahlah, Pak…saya juga bingung. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering tidak mau makan, padahal sudah saya ingatkan. Katanya sih dia sedang diet…," Nyonya Anezaki bercerita.

"Begitu ya…saya sarankan dia segera memperbaiki pola makannya, saya tidak ingin prestasinya di kampus jadi menurun," ujar si 'dosen'.

"Baik Pak, saya usahakan," jawab Nyonya Anezaki.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, Bu. YA-HA!"

Tut, tut, tut.

Nyonya Anezaki mengernyitkan dahi,"YA-HA?" gagang telepon diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya,"Dosen yang aneh."

"Tch, jadi dia sedang diet," dosen gadungan alias Hiruma Youichi, melepas jepit jemuran dari hidungnya,"Ngapain diet segala? Aneh sekali perempuan sialan itu. Bikin susah saja."

…

"_Damn!_ Sakit hidung gue!" ia melemparkan satu dari ratusan HP-nya ke atas kasur sambil bersungut-sungut.

* * *

"_Review_ hari ini selesai. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Aku setuju untuk tidak membuat _play card_ baru. _Play_ _card _yang ada sekarang masih efektif untuk digunakan," ujar Yamato.

"Kekeke, benar. Manajer sialan! Semua sudah kaucatat?" tanya Hiruma kasar seperti biasa.

Mamori hanya mengangguk. Program diet ngawurnya masih ia jalankan. Perutnya kembali terasa perih dan kepalanya pusing.

Setelah itu terdengar suara mendengkur yang cukup keras.

"Grrrrhhh…," Hiruma menggeram.

Dengkuran itu masih terdengar.

"BANGUN, GIMBAL!" sebuah buku yang cukup tebal melayang ke arah Agon yang terlelap dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei! Bukuku!" Taka berteriak kaget.

SET! Sayang disayang, Agon refleks menangkap buku itu tepat sebelum mengenai kepalanya.

"Gue mendengarkan, sampah. Rese banget sih!" sebuah buku kembali terbang ke arah Hiruma. Taka Sang _Receiver_ buru-buru menangkapnya sebelum terjadi kerusakan pada bukunya.

"Sudah, sudah," Ikyuu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan,"Kita santai saja seperti biasa. Aku mau meditasi dulu," ujarnya sambil mojok ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Fuu…kalau gitu aku mainkan musik yang tenang saja," kata Akaba sambil menyetem senar gitarnya.

"Wah wah…_live acoustic_ ya?" Taka tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Akaba, membaca buku yang tadi hampir jadi korban Hiruma VS Agon.

"Hiruma, setelah ini kau mau apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Mau mengecek ulang video tadi," jawab Hiruma.

"Kalau gitu aku ikut," ujar Yamato sambil menyeret kursi ke sebaelah Hiruma. Sekarang mereka pacaran bertiga sama VAIO.

"Hoi, manajer payah! Buatkan minum untuk kami!" komando Hiruma sebelum kembali konsen ke VAIO.

"Iya, iya…," jawab Mamori. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berdiri dan mulai membuat minum.

Tak lama Mamori berkeliling memberikan gelas-gelas minuman untuk anak-anak.

"Ikyuu-kun, minumanmu kutaruh disini ya," ujar Mamori pelan, takut mengganggu Ikyuu yang lagi meditasi. Yang diberi minuman malah _blushing_.

"Anezaki, kau lihat pembatas bukuku nggak?" tanya Taka sambil mengambil gelas minumannya dari Mamori.

"Maksudmu…yang ini ya?" Mamori mengambil sepotong kertas agak tebal berbentuk persegi panjang dari rak.

"Ah…iya benar! Doumo arigatou! Ano…dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di tempat sampah…aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa ada di sana," jawab Mamori bingung sambil memberi gelas minuman Akaba.

Taka tercengang,"Tempat sampah? Siapa yang membuangnya?"

"Hoahm…_sorry_ ya, aku kira kertas itu sampah jadi kubuang," Agon menjawab dengan santainya lalu kembali tidur. Taka cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia memang bukan orang yang mudah terprovokasi.

"Hiruma-kun, Yamato-kun, minumnya kutaruh sini ya," ujar Mamori ramah sambil meletakkan dua buah gelas di meja. Dua pemuda itu nggak berkutik dari depan layar. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Namun Mamori bisa merasakan tubuhnya dingin. Dia kelelahan, dan makanan yang dikonsumsinya tidak cukup untuk menghasilkan energi yang ia butuhkan. Dan seperti kena virus malas, anak-anak Saikyou tiba-tiba rewel minta ini-itu padanya.

"Anezaki, bisa tolong tambahkan minumku?" tanya Taka.

"Iya, sebentar…"

"Manajer sialan! Kenapa kopi sialan ini manis?" protes Hiruma.

"Aduh, maafkan aku, aku salah buat ya…"

"Mamori-senpai, aku belum kebagian minum…," Jumonji berkata sambil SMS-an sama dua saudaranya-Kuroki dan Toga.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku ya Jumonji-kun…"

"Manis, aku juga belum!" Agon tiba-tiba ikutan.

"Oh…kau sudah bangun. Baik, tunggu sebentar ya…"

"Manis, aku juga mau kencan denganmu!" Agon mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

"NGGAK MAU," jawab Mamori gamblang. Saat itu pandangannya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Hey…ke mana pic gitarku?" Akaba melepas _sunglass_-nya, mencari benda kecil berbentuk segitiga itu.

Mamori-masih dengan baki minumannya yang melihat benda itu terjatuh di dekat kaki Akaba melangkah kesana dan membungkuk, mencoba mengambilkan.

"Picmu terjatuh disini, Akaba-ku…"

Mamori terhenti karena seketika pandangan matanya menjadi gelap.

Suara benda yang terjatuh dapat terdengar.

[to be continued…]

Ah…itu dia tadi ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Apakah kalian menyukainya? Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan ataupun kekurangan…untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pertandingan dan segala macamnya ku-skip karena aku nggak begitu mengerti soal itu…*nangis*

Kalau begitu, jangan lupa reviewnya! Anonymous juga boleh!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakaan! ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Minnaaa! How's life? ^^v

UAS saya, sudah selesaaaaaiiii!*bersorak*

Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca chapter 2 lalu dan terima kasih juga yang sudah menyempatkan untuk ngeripyu! Ada **Riichan LuvHiru, chara-chii12, RisaLoveHiru, Ririn Cross…..**sankyuu!

Buat yang nda login:

**Uchiha Sakura97**: yosh yosh! Arigatou!

**Kurochi agitohana: **hweeehe…begitulah! Sankyuu~

**zure-laven:** salam kenal juga! Sankyuu~

**wanna be reviewer:** hahahah…makasih ripyunya…

**Pablo hirunata**: terima kasiih! Yah, pertandingan memang sulit dimengerti…ditunggu juga selalu ripyunya!

**Kwoon Soo Jin**: makaseh! Ya-ha!

**Youichi Hikari**: hahhahaha! Hiruma make jepit itu untuk menyamarkan suaranya. Nggak canggih ya? -a makasih reviewnya!

**Dhiasan**: terima kasih sudah membaca! Ini dia lanjutannya…

**Devilish Cutie**: hehehehe...iya tuh! maksudku sih emang gitu biar akrab. terima kasih!

Nahh..itulah dia balasannya…silakan baca lanjutan ceritanya… -_-

**A HiruMamo Fanfiction**

**It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

"Hey…ke mana pic gitarku?" Akaba melepas _sunglass_-nya, mencari benda kecil berbentuk segitiga itu.

Mamori-masih dengan baki minumannya yang melihat benda itu terjatuh di dekat kaki Akaba melangkah kesana dan membungkuk, mencoba mengambilkan.

"Picmu terjatuh disini, Akaba-ku…"

Mamori terhenti karena seketika pandangan matanya menjadi gelap.

Suara benda yang terjatuh dapat terdengar.

"ANEZAKI?"

Akaba masih sempat melempar gitar di pangkuannya (yang ditangkap oleh Taka) dan menahan tubuh Mamori sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Hei, kau…kau kenapa?" Akaba mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri, namun rupanya Mamori sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Badannya terkulai lemah.

"Ada apa?" anak-anak langsung mengerumun.

"Dia pingsan…," jawab Akaba setelah berhasil menyandarkan Mamori ke badannya. Ia lalu menggendong gadis itu,"Lebih baik baringkan di sofa."

"ANEZAKI PINGSAN?" Ikyuu memekik dan segera ikut berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan Mamori.

"Lebay loe! Bukannya tadi loe lagi meditasi?" hardik Agon.

"Sejak kemarin kondisinya buruk," Yamato muncul, meninggalkan pasangannya-Hiruma dan VAIO.

"Kurasa dia sudah sakit sejak beberapa hari lalu, tapi dia memaksakan diri," ujar Taka sambil membawa-bawa gitarnya Akaba.

"Anezaki! Anezaki!" Akaba memanggil sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Mamori,"Dia tidak bangun juga."

"Anezakiii! Apa yang terjadi padamuu?" Ikyuu panik dan mengguncang perlahan bahu Mamori.

"Wajahnya pucat pasi," kata Akaba sambil menyibakkan poni Mamori dan menyentuh dahinya,"Fuu…dingin sekali badannya…"

"Kita butuh sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya!" kata Jumonji.

"Apakah…," Agon nyengir seram,"Dia membutuhkan nafas buatan? Aku siap kapan saja, ku ku ku!"

"E-EH? Nafas buatan?" Ikyuu langsung _blushing_ membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Jumonji menepuk dahi.

"Kita bisa pakai sesuatu yang baunya menyengat," kata Yamato.

Anak-anak berpikir sejenak. Situasinya masih lebih kondusif dibandingkan kalau Mamori pingsan di tim lamanya, Deimon Devil Bats. 90% dijamin yang ada malah kepanikan, bukan pertolongan pertama.

"Tch!"

Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melemparkan dua buah handphone yang ditangkap oleh Ikyuu dan Taka.

"Biksu sialan, kau telepon ambulans. Dan kau, rambut panjang sialan, kabari ibunya manajer sialan."

Kedua orang itu langsung melaksanakan perintah Hiruma. Sementara itu Hiruma sendiri memaki-maki dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tega manajer kesayangannya tergolek lemah dan terlihat menderita seperti saat ini.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Yamato bertanya pada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat Mamori diperiksa.

"Kondisinya sangat lemah…tekanan darahnya dibawah normal dan kelihatannya dia kekurangan asupan makanan. Makanan yang dikonsumsi tidak mencukupi untuk energi yang ia perlukan sehari-hari," jawab dokter berkacamata itu.

"Ya ampun…," ujar Taka prihatin.

"Kak Mamori kurang makan? Bagaimana bisa?" Jumonji bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf, adakah diantara kalian yang merupakan keluarga Nona Anezaki?" tanya suster.

"Ibunya masih dalam perjalanan ke sini," jawab Taka.

"Begitu…kami membutuhkan beberapa data untuk keperluan administrasi rumah sakit," jelas suster.

"Biar aku saja," Hiruma berdiri dari bangkunya dan meletuskan gelembung di mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu silakan ikuti saya."

Hiruma pergi bersama suster itu.

"Dok, apakah kami boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Ikyuu.

"Saat ini belum bisa…dia sempat sadar tadi, tapi karena masih lemah, saya sarankan dia istirahat terlebih dulu."

"Begitu…," Ikyuu langsung tertunduk sedih.

Tak berapa lama, Nyonya Anezaki datang. Anak-anak langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dokter mengizinkan beliau untuk melihat keadaan anaknya di dalam.

"Hiruma-san!" Jumonji memanggil,"Ibunya Kak Mamori sudah datang!"

Hiruma yang baru kembali setelah mengurus administrasi menjawab,"Yeah, baguslah."

"Apakah semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Banba.

"Yoosh."

Pintu kamar tempat Mamori dirawat terbuka.

"Ah, Tante," Taka menyambut Nyonya Anezaki,"Bagaimana kondisi Anezaki di dalam?"

"Kami tidak banyak bercakap-cakap…benar kata dokter, Mamo memang masih lemah dan harus diopname. Tante akan kembali lagi nanti untuk membawakannya pakaian…," jelas Ny. Anezaki.

"Dokter bilang Anezaki kurang makan…kenapa ya? Apa Tante tahu?" tanya Yamato.

"Entahlah…setahu Tante akhir-akhir ini memang Mamo suka tidak mau makan. Diet, katanya. Dia bilang makanannya harus dikurangi supaya tidak jadi gemuk. Padahal dia banyak kegiatan, jadi makannya harus cukup." Ny. Anezaki terlihat khawatir,"Memangnya ada yang bilang kalau Mamo akan jadi gemuk?" wanita itu mengira-ngira. Anak-anak berpikir sejenak, memutar ulang memori mereka.

"_Terserah kau saja, manajer sialan! Makan saja sebanyak yang kau suka dan kau akan jadi manajer sialan gendut! Sudah sialan, gendut pula! Kekekeke!" _

Semua mata sontak memandang Hiruma.

Hiruma yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian mengamuk,"Ngapain kalian ngeliatin gue, baka?"

"Sepertinya menyadarkan pun percuma. Sudah wataknya seperti itu," ujar Yamato pelan.

"Sekali sampah tetap aja sampah," Agon berkomentar.

Tiba-tiba datang beberapa petugas RS dan seorang suster. Mereka memasuki kamar Mamori.

"Lho, ada apa ini?" tanya Ny. Anezaki bingung melihat orang-orang itu akan membawa Mamori keluar,"Anakku mau dibawa kemana?"

"Ah, maaf, apakah anda ibunya?" tanya suster.

"Iya, benar. Ini…mau dibawa kemana?"

"Apakah Tuan Hiruma Youichi belum memberitahu anda? Nona Anezaki Mamori akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap kelas VIP, Tuan Hiruma sendiri yang memintanya," jelas suster itu.

Semua mata kembali memandang Hiruma. Yang dilihatin hanya menggembungkan _bubble gum_ dengan cuek.

"Nak Youichi…kamu 'kan?" Ny. Anezaki menunjuk si setan berambut pirang jabrik.

"Iya benar. Ada masalah apa orang tua sial—"

"Emang kenapa Tante?" potong anak-anak kompak.

Nyonya Anezaki tersenyum manis sekali,"Tante belum mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengurus administrasi rumah sakit…berapa jumlah yang harus Tante ganti ke kamu?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hiruma singkat. Anak-anak menghela nafas lega karena dia nggak memakai kata-kata 'sialan' _or something like that_.

"Terima kasih ya, Youichi…juga yang lainnya, kalian pemuda-pemuda yang baik, terima kasih ya," Ny. Anezaki membungkuk pada anak-anak. Mereka ikut membungkuk hormat. "Tante titip Mamo. Permisi."

Nyonya Anezaki berlalu. Mamori telah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP.

"Aku pamit dulu ya," ujar Banba,"Aku sudah janjian dengan Harao."

"Sampai jumpa," Yamato menanggapi.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa berlama-lama disini," ujar Taka pada Yamato,"Besok kita kembali lagi untuk menjenguk Anezaki."

"Baiklah, aku ikut pulang. Duluan ya teman-teman!" Yamato berpamitan pada semuanya. Satu per satu anak-anak tim amfuto junior Saikyoudai meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga tersisa Ikyuu berdua dengan Hiruma.

"Kau nggak pulang?" tanya Ikyuu.

"Nggak," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Gitu ya…," Ikyuu menerawang ke lantai,"Ehmmm…kira-kira, kapan ya kita bisa menjenguk Anezaki?"

"Besok, mungkin."

"O-oh…besok ya…"

…

…

…

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Merasa garing dan nggak cocok mengobrol dengan Hiruma, Ikyuu membatalkan niatnya menunggui Mamori di rumah sakit.

"Erm…aku cabut dulu ya!" Ikyuu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan,"D-Daaagh!"

Hiruma hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan alis. Sepeninggal Ikyuu, Hiruma mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Ketika ibunya Mamori bertanya siapa yang bilang Mamori akan jadi gemuk—Hiruma sadar betul itu adalah dia. Pemuda itu melihat Mamori dari jendela pintu kamar rawatnya dan menghela nafas.

"Manajer sialan…sebetulnya hal bodoh macam apa yang ada di otakmu…?"

* * *

"Mamo-chan…," Nyonya Anezaki membelai rambut cokelat terang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang,"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ngh…Okaa-san…,badanku rasanya lemas…," Mamori yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya mulai bisa diajak bicara,"Aku di rumah sakit ya…? Tapi ruangannya sepertinya berubah? Bagus sekali tempatku dirawat ini?" ia langsung bertanya-tanya.

"Youichi-kun yang memindahkanmu ke ruang VIP ini. Dia juga membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit. Pemuda itu baik ya!" Nyonya Anezaki bercerita sambil memasukkan sekeranjang buah-buahan ke dalam kulkas kecil yang ada di sana.

"Youichi…maksud Kaa-san…HIRUMA YOUICHI?" Mamori menjerit dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya…Youichi. Kaa-san heran kenapa kamu selalu bercerita kalau anak itu jahat. Ternyata dia baik, tuh!" Nyonya Anezaki menjawab,"Eh, ayo berbaring lagi."

'Hiruma-kun…melakukan semua itu untukku?' batin Mamori bingung sekaligus senang.

"Dia baik sekali Mamo-chan! Orangnya juga tampan! Bukankah kau dan dia cukup dekat?" tanya Nyonya Anezaki.

"E-eh…iya sih…kami mengurusi klub amefuto bersama sejak SMA…"

"Jadi, kapan dia akan melamarmu?"

"HAH?" pipi Mamori memerah dengan drastis,"Kaa-san! Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh!"

Ibu Mamori tertawa,"Kaa-san cuma bercanda. Lagian tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong…," beliau berpikir sejenak,"Ke mana anak itu ya? Kaa-san tidak bertemu dengannya. Apakah…dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya ya?"

Mamori langsung bersedih. Apakah Hiruma sudah pulang? Apakah ia akan kembali untuk menengok keadaannya? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"Sepertinya jam besuk sudah habis," Nyonya Anezaki melihat jam tangannya,"Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang. Sebenarnya dia mau ke sini menjengukmu, tapi Kaa-san bilang kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik, jadi besok kami akan kembali lagi ke mari."

"Baiklah."

"Apa kau mau Kaa-san menginap disini?"

"Nggak usah Kaa-san! Aku sudah besar, tidak apa-apa. Besok saja kembali lagi kemari pagi-pagi sekali, ya?"

"Yakin? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon ya?"

"Tentu," Mamori tersenyum. Nyonya Anezaki mengecup dahi putrinya,"Cepat sembuh sayang. Baik-baik ya."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Kaa-san. Salam untuk Otou-san."

Pintu ditutup.

"Hhh…," Mamori menghela nafas, matanya menerawang,"Aku begini gara-gara diet ya? Huuh…"

Gadis itu menyentuh dahi dan lehernya yang masih terasa dingin. Terbersit rasa bersalah di hatinya. Ia pasti telah membuat anak-anak khawatir dan kerepotan. Terlebih lagi, ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun…," Mamori berkata lemah,"Kau dimana?"

* * *

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, seorang pemuda berambut pirang _spiky_ dan berjaket hitam yang sedang memakan hamburger bersin secara tiba-tiba.

[to be continued]

A-ha-haa! Itu tadi chapter 3…terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku! Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, ya…jangan lupa review~!

Kritik maupun saran, dipersilakan! Anonymous? Silakan juuga!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa, minnasan! Mohon maaf ngapdetnya nggak sekilat biasanya…habisnya internet di rumah ngaco! Giliran udah mau ngaplod document, eh, connection to the server was reset when the page was loading. Damn…jadinya baru bisa sekarang nih…maaph ya…

Baiklah, terima kasih banyak yang udah R&R…saya bales disini aja ya, tak apa kan? ^^v

**Wanna be reviewer: **hahhahah…rupanya kamu juga setuju. Bayangin aja reaksi mereka, bukannya nolong malah panik sendiri.

**Pablo hirunata**: makasih banyak ya…hehehe…aku akan berusaha!

**Riichan LuvHiru:** tentu! Hiruma-kun memang tampan! Kekekeke! Memang itu juga sih maksudku, makan secukupnya, ngemil sepuasnya, olah raga semampunya! Wahhahhha*jangan ditiru* Chapter ini akan romantis kok*semoga*

**Chara-chii12**: iya benar. Aku juga mau…hehehe…douita!

**Ririn Cross**: sankyuu! Ahaha begitulah si quarterback setan. Setelah ini apa yang terjadi? Dibaca aja, yaaa….

**Youichi Hikari**: ah, gomen…ngapdetnya juga nggak kilat nih, gomen ne…*menunduk* sankyuu…

**Vhy otome**: hai juga! Tidak apa…sankyuu!

**Kwoon Soo Jin:** hahahha makasih makasih! Gomen…ngapdetnya ga pake jurus Devil Bats Hurricane…kali ini pake Devil Bats Sepoi-sepoi…gomen yah…

**Asako Karasuma: **benar! Lamar aku saja!*author sableng* ah, maksudku lamar Mamori aja sana…Mau dibawa kemana hubungan kalian jika Hiruma terus menunda-nunda untuk dapat nyatakan cinta…*lagu* sankyuu!

**Runavi higesa: **salam kenal! Wah, wah…doumo arigatou…fic yang ini lebih pendek dari Flowers karena yang ini plot dan materi ceritanya nggak mantap kaya' Flowers…namun semoga tetap menyukainya…sankyuu

**Uchiha Sakura97: **hebatnya…mantannya Hiruma ya*digampar* makasih yaa!

**Kurochi agitohana**: hahaha…lihat aja di chapter ini, kay? Doumo arigatou, saya akan berusaha…

**RisaLoveHiru: **makasih, hihihi. Iya, iya…pasti akan dipertemukan…untung aja anak-anak langsung motong sebelum Hiruma ngomong sialan. Makasih!

**Fii aka Ficchan: **doumo arigatou! ^_^

**Mamehatsuki**: siap, pak SBY! Hehehe… iya, saya akan berusaha, sankyuu!

Yoosh, yuk kita baca aja lanjutannya! ^^v

**A HiruMamo Fanfiction**

**It Begins by A Cream Puff**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer Song Lyrics: La La La Love Song-Toshinobu Kubota**

"Waduh…," keluh Bu Suster saat melihat makanan di _tray_ yang berada di pangkuan Mamori,"Kenapa makanannya disisakan banyak sekali?"

"Saya masih tidak selera," jawab Mamori malas. Dia benar-benar tak ingin makan apa-apa.

"Ayolah, makan sedikit lagiii, saja!" pinta suster itu. Mamori menggeleng.

Suster itu terus merayu Mmaori hingga akhirnya gadis itu mau memakan beberapa suap lagi.

"Ah, bagus! Dengan begitu cukup untuk minum obat. Silakan," ujar suster sambil memberikan segelas air putih dan pil. Mamori meminumnya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, Nona Anezaki. Kalau ada apa-apa, silakan tekan bel yang ada di sini. Suster jaga akan membantu Anda," suster itu pamit lalu beranjak ke pintu keluar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ujar Mamori. Keadaannya masih belum stabil karena makanan yang dikonsumsinya sedikit. Mamori bisa merasakan kondisi tubuhnya belum normal sepenuhnya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Sepertinya obat ini juga membuatku mengantuk…."

Gadis itu menguap dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur lelap.

-xxx-

Pukul 01.30 dini hari.

Tap…tap…tap…

Mamori membuka matanya. Kamarnya gelap, dan ia terbangun karena mendengar suara…suara seperti orang sedang mengetik.

Perlahan-lahan pupil mata biru itu membesar dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik sedang mengetik dengan VAIO-nya. Wajahnya yang putih tersorot lampu layar.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Oi, kau bangun," Hiruma berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar.

Mamori duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sesaat kemudian, barulah ia tersadar.

"KYA! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DI SINI? BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH PULANG?" ia memekik.

"Berisik, manajer cerewet. Sok tahu kau. Siapa yang pulang? Aku cuma keluar beli makanan," Hiruma menjawab sambil terus mengetik.

"Jadi, kau terus berada di sini?"

"Yah, aku malas pulang dan menunggu di sini saja. Enak, ada sofa."

Mamori tertegun memandangi pemuda itu. Rupanya Hiruma terus menungguinya sejak tadi.

"Hei, bukankah jam besuk sudah habis?"

"Kekekeke," setan itu terkekeh,"Mudah saja untuk masuk ke sini asal kau tahu rahasia si—"

"Cukup. Aku sudah tahu lanjutannya," Mamori menghela nafas. Hiruma kembali terkekeh.

Gadis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Hiruma. Namun tiba-tiba udara disekitarnya seakan menusuknya. Kamar rawatnya memang ber-AC, namun sudah diatur suhunya untuk tidak terlalu dingin.

"Aduh…," senyum itu hilang. Mamori mengambil selimutnya dan meringkuk. Seluruh badannya gemetar. Giginya gemeretak saat ia mencoba memanggil Hiruma,"Hi-Hiruma…Hiruma-kun…," Mamori kembali membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Dingin, hanya itu yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Hiruma terkejut, ia segera menutup layar laptopnya dan menghampiri Mamori.

"Ngapain kau meringkuk begitu?" tanyanya cuek, masih belum mengerti keadaan Mamori.

"Aku kedinginan…aku menggigil…," ujar Mamori terbata-bata. Ia merapatkan selimut itu ke badannya, berharap akan terasa hangat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hiruma memasang tampang sangsi,"Ruangan ini nggak dingin, kok…"

Mamori tidak menjawab. Ia terus meringkuk.

"Heh. Angkat wajahmu!"

Mamori mengangkat wajahnya. Hiruma mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Mamori.

"Kau demam."

Mamori hanya dapat menghela nafas. 'Kapan sih aku bisa benar-benar sembuh?' batinnya.

Hiruma melepaskan tangannya,"Kau masih merasa kedinginan?"

"Masih…," jawab Mamori perlahan. Tangan dan kakinya masih merasa dingin.

Untunglah masih ada obat yang sengaja ditinggalkan suster di meja. Hiruma menyuruh Mamori untuk meminumnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Iya…tapi…aku masih menggigil…"

GREP!

Tangan-tangan berbalut lengan jaket berwarna hitam itu memeluknya. Mata biru safir itu melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma.

_Berputar, berputar _merry-go-round

_Sepertinya tak akan berhenti berputar  
Melodi yang ada mulai bergerak  
La-La-La-La-La _Love song

"Hiruma-kun?" pipi-pipinya mulai memerah.

Hiruma yang kini tidak menjawab. Ia semakin memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Debaran jantung Mamori semakin cepat. Sebagian hatinya merasa malu, namun sebagian lagi merasa senang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini…ia ingin Hiruma memeluknya seperti ini untuk selamanya.

Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di dada Hiruma.

"Apa kau masih menggigil?" terdengar suara Hiruma.

"Nggak…," Mamori tersipu.

"Oi, manajer sialan!"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau sampai sakit sialan begini? Apa benar kau diet?" setan itu bertanya dengan nada kesal namun khawatir.

"Soal itu…umhh…," Mamori sulit untuk menceritakan kebenaran itu.

"Apa karena omongan sialanku waktu itu?"

Wajah Mamori semakin terasa panas karena malu. Gadis itu hanya mengiyakan dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Hiruma,"Iya…"

"Baka," Hiruma memarahinya,"Awas kalau kau tanggapi lagi pernyataan bodoh seperti itu!"

Mamori jadi merasa kesal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata hijau zamrud didepannya,"Bukannya kau yang mengatakan? A-aku, aku hanya tidak mau hal itu terjadi!"

'Aku tidak mau kau mencari penggantiku, Hiruma-kun!' jerit Mamori dalam hati.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kau jadi sakit begini 'kan?" Hiruma menyentak gadis itu, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, tidak usah menjenguk!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MENJENGUK? AKU—"

Hiruma tidak meneruskan teriakannya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sebuah…ciuman.

Setan itu mengecup bibir sang malaikat, perlahan dan singkat, namun mampu membuat malaikat itu tak berkutik lagi. Mata mereka terpejam, saling berbagi perasaan yang selama ini disimpan dengan debaran jantung yang begitu cepat. Malaikat yang tadinya merasa kedinginan dan menggigil itu, kini merasa terbakar.

_Beri aku ciuman yang manis yang dapat menghentikan nafasku_

_Kau tak perlu mengatakan satu kata pun, momen ini begitu luar biasa  
Ini bukan waktunya untuk merasa malu padamu, yang telah memberiku keberanian  
Jadi, di sinilah sesuatu yang lebih nyata dibandingkan kata-kata  
La-La-La-La-La _Love song

Hiruma kembali menarik Mamori kedalam pelukannya. Mamori hanya bisa menurut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan sakit-sakitan! Aku jadi repot kalau satu budakku tak ada!" omel Hiruma.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Mamori mematung tanpa ekspresi dalam pelukan Hiruma. Ia sibuk menata perasaannya yang dikejutkan oleh ciuman quarterback kesayangannya.

"Ke ke ke…," Hiruma mengeluarkan tawa setannya,"Kenapa kau diam saja, manajer sialan? Apa kau minta lebih?" setan itu mengendurkan pelukannya untuk dapat melihat wajah sang manajer.

"A-apa? Ng-nggak! Minta lebih apaan?" wajah Mamori merah padam.

Cengiran setan itu kembali muncul. Sambil memeluk Mamori, ia berkata,"Untuk lebihnya, nanti saja waktu malam pernikahan kita. Sekarang, kau istirahatlah,."

Mamori serasa terkena serangan jantung dua kali. Ia hanya bengong saat Hiruma membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori memanggil Hiruma masih dengan wajah bodoh.

"Hm?" Hiruma yang akan pergi ke sofa menoleh.

"Te…tetaplah di sini ya? Jangan pergi lagi…," Mamori berkata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Hiruma hanya tersenyum tipis.

-xxx-

Keesokan paginya Mamori terbangun. Ia refleks menyentuh badannya, dan rupanya suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai normal.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Mamori langsung duduk dan melihat sekeliling,"Bukankah semalam ada Hiruma-kun?"

Matanya mencari-cari. Di sofa. Di dekat pintu. Di kamar mandi—pintuna tertutup dan lampunya mati, pasti dia tidak ada di sana.

"Hiruma-kun…kau dimana…?" dada Mamori terasa sesak. Apakah yang semalam itu hanya mimpi belaka?

Ia mengusap wajahnya yang kuyu dengan kedua tangannya. Saat itulah ia menghirup sesuatu.

"Ummh…bukankah…ini wanginya Hiruma-kun, ya?" terkanya. Ia lalu jadi tersipu-sipu sendiri. Kejadian tadi malam ternyata sungguh terjadi.

"Selamat pagi!"

Seorang suster masuk bersama dua orang pemuda tampan.

"Eh…," Mamori langsung duduk tegak dan merapikan rambutnya,"Kalian berdua datang…"

"Selamat pagi. Apakah kami mengganggumu?" Yamato menghampiri tempat tidur Mamori bersama Taka.

"Ah, nggak…terima kasih sudah datang," jawab Mamori.

"Nona Anezaki, nampaknya kesehatan anda membaik dengan pesat," suster itu tersenyum,"Kalau anda bisa makan lebih banyak lagi, maka saya yakin anda akan bisa pulang hari ini!"

"Syukurlah," Yamato berkomentar. Mamori mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu, ya. Sebentar lagi sarapan akan diantar," suster itu pamit.

"Terima kasih suster," ucap Mamori.

"Erm…Anezaki, kami sudah mencoba menghubungi teman-teman yang lain, tapi rupanya mereka sudah ada acara sendiri-sendiri. Ikyuu tadinya sangat bersemangat akan datang, namun rupanya ia lupa kalau ada janji melatih junior-juniornya di Shinryuuji, jadi…," Taka menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang cantik pada Mamori,"Dia hanya bisa membawakanmu bunga ini."

"Wah…indahnya…nanti ku-SMS saja deh," Mamori tersenyum.

"Oh, iya. Bukankah kamu punya sesuatu untuk Anezaki, Karin-chan?' Yamato menoleh ke sebelahnya,"Karin-chan?"

"Loh, mana dia?" Taka ikut-ikutan bingung.

Yamato tertawa kecil lalu pergi ke pintu. Ia kembali dengan membawa Karin yang tersipu-sipu.

"Kau ini, masuk saja, tidak apa-apa!" ujar Yamato.

"Uhm…tapi…aku sungkan," ujarnya.

Mamori tertawa,"Tidak apa, Karin-chan! Ayo sini!"

Karin tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kauberikan pada Anezaki?" tanya Taka penasaran.

"Ng…itu…ini," Karin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Mamori,"Itu…Ichiche _necklace_," katanya.

"Wah, unik sekali…," Mamori menatap kalung di tangannya dengan riang.

"Itu kaling dari manik-manik bebatuan yang dirangkai dengan kain yang disimpul-simpul…semoga kau suka," jelas Karin.

"Doumo arigatou, Karin-chan!"

Karin hanya tersenyum sambil _blushing._

"Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan," Yamato melihat jam tangannya,"Karin-chan, bukannya kau ada janji dengan editormu?"

"Ah, iya benar!" jawab Karin.

"Kalo gitu kita pamit dulu ya, Anezaki. Mau mengantar Karin. Cepat sembuh ya!" ujar Taka.

"Iya, terima kasih semuanya!"

"Sayounara, Anezaki-san," Yamato berpamitan. Karin juga tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mereka semua pergi dari sana.

Mamori meletakkan buket bunga dari Ikyuu di atas meja bersama kalung dari Karin. Setelah itu ia hanya duduk sambil melamun…

BRUAK!

Mamori spontan menoleh ke arah suara. Ia bisa melihat pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat jebol, dan seorang pemuda berbadan besar(baca: gendut) menghambur masuk.

"MAMORI-CHAAAAN!" Kurita menjerit dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"BAGAIMANA KEADAANMUUUU? APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJAAAA?"

"Barusan datang sudah dapat kerjaan," seorang pria berbaju tukang mengamati pintu yang rusak,"Ini parah."

Mamori tertawa,"Aku baik-baik saja, Kurita-kun. Kondisiku sudah mulai stabil, kok," ia menenangkan temannya yang khawatir itu.

"Ah…syukurlah…kemarin begitu dikabari oleh Juumonji, aku berdoa semalaman untukmu…"

"Ah, ini pasti berkat doa Kurita-kun, ya!" Mamori kembali tertawa. Kurita juga tertawa.

"Mamo-nee!" Suzuna berlari dan memeluk Mamori,"Ternyata benar, ya…Mamo-nee sakiiit?"

"Maafkan aku, Suzuna-chan," Mamori tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau Mamori-neechan sudah baikan," Sena datang membawa sebuket bunga.

"Ah, arigatou, Sena!" Mamori meletakkan buket bunga itu disamping buket dari Ikyuu.

"A-AKU JUGA IKUT BELI BUNGA ITU UNTUK MAMORI-SAN!" Monta berkata dengan wajah mendidih. Mamori kembali mengucapkan terima kasih.

Para alumni Deimon Devil Bats datang menjenguk dan membuat kamar Mamori penuh. Mamori sangat senang melihat keceriaan teman-temannya.

"Oh, iya. Mana si setan—maksudku, Hiruma?" tanya Kuroki pada Juumonji.

"Entahlah," Juumonji mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya semalam. Dia hanya bilang: iya, iya, iya, kakek tua sialan!" jawab Musashi.

Hiruma?

Mamori langsung _blushing_.

"Loh? Mamo-nee kok langsung tersipu gitu? Pasti terjadi sesuatu, 'kaaaaaan?" antena Suzuna bergerak-gerak.

"Ng…nggak…," elak Mamori.

"Wah, wah…penuh sekali ruangan ini…," Nyonya Anezaki datang bersama suaminya alias ayah Mamori.

"Eh…Tante, lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" Sena membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, Sena ya? Wah, kamu sudah besar rupanya ya!" Nyonya Anezaki tersenyum.

"Iya dong, sudah punya pacar juga, 'kan?" Mamori mengedip ke arah Suzuna.

"Sssst! Mamo-nee!" protes Suzuna, yang lain tertawa.

"Ini sarapanmu, Mamori. Ayo dimakan," ayah Mamori menaruh _tray _itu di pangkuan anaknya.

Mamori hanya memandangi makanan itu dengan malas.

"Mamo-nee…makan dong! Apa Mamo-nee masih diet?" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori diam saja. Dia juga tak tahu harus terus diet atau tidak.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kue? Apa kau mau?" Kurita menyodorkan sekotak kue pada Mamori.

Mamori membuka kotak itu,"Kurita-kun…kotaknya kosong…"

"Huwa…bagaimana bisa?" Kurita kebingungan sambil meneliti kotak kue itu.

Mamori menunjuk mulu Kurita yang belepotan krim dan cokelat.

"O-oh…," Kurita langsung salting. Anak-anak cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Mamo, kau harus makan sayang...supaya badanmu tidak lemas," ujar Nyonya Anezaki.

"Aku nggak lapar, Kaa-san…," jawab Mamori.

'Aku ingin cream puff…aku ingin memakannya…," batin gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga terdengar suara yang sangat berisik dari luar jendela. Suara seperti…baling-baling helikopter.

"Apa itu?" Sena beranjak ke jendela kamar dan membukanya. Benar saja, sebuah helikopter sedang terbang rendah di depan kamar Mamori yang berada di lantai 17. Helikopter itu berwarna merah dengan angka 1 berwarna hitam.

"J-jangan-jangan…," Ha-ha Bersaudara _sweatdrop_.

"YA-HA!" pintu heli terbuka dan muncullah Hiruma dengan _coat_ hitam bulu-bulu,"TANGKAP INI, ANAK JELEK!"

Sebuah kantong kertas dilemparkannya pada Monta.

"CATCH MAX!"

Setelah itu Hiruma meloncat dan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sena hanya bisa berteriak,"HIEEE?"

"Berikan kantong itu pada manajer sial—"

"BAIK, HIRUMA-SAN!" potong Monta.

"Apa ini?" Mamori membuka kantong kertas itu. Wangi roti yang baru dipanggang dan wangi vanilla bertebaran di udara.

"_Puufu kuriimu_!" Kurita berbinar.

"KRIIIM PAAAF?" anak-anak berkata bingung dengan kompak.

"I-ini…ini untukku?" Mamori memandang vanilla puff di tangannya dengan takjub.

"Kalau kau butuh makan, ya makan saja. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas hasilnya!" ujar Hiruma, menyuruh Mamori untuk mengakhiri dietnya.

"A-ha-ha! Itu benar!" sahut Taki.

"Lebih baik segera dimakan, sebelum…," Toganou melirik ke arah Kurita yang lagi ngiler.

Mamori melihat sekeliling. Semuanya menunggu ia mengigit puff itu.

"HAP!" Mamori menggigit kulit puff yang _crispy_ dan krim vanilla langsung membuatnya belepotan.

"HOREEEEEEEE!" semuanya berteriak ala Dulce Maria sambil bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Ayah, ini lho Youichi-kun yang ibu ceritakan kemarin! Dia datang dengan helikopter! Spektakuler sekali!" ujar Nyonya Anezaki.

"Iya sih, tapi…menurut Ayah juga agak seram," Ayah Mamori bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana Mamo-nee? Enak bukan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Nyam…nyam…aku serasa hidup kembali," ujar Mamori bahagia.

"Kalau kau sudah sehat, aku bisa melamarmu."

"Iya, benar!"

…

"APA? UHUK! UHUK!" Mamori tersedak mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan. Suzuna memberinya segelas air.

"Kau HARUS jadi istriku. Kalian setuju bukan, orang tua sial—"

"Oom dan Tante setuju, tidak?" potong Kurita.

"Wah, cepat sekali…," ujar Ayah Mamori.

"Tidak apa, Ayah…Youichi-kun itu pemuda tampan, baik hati, dan juga bertanggung jawab! Aku yakinkelak ia akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk anak kita!" kata Nyonya Anezaki bersemangat.

"Sebetulnya kau nge-fans dengan dia ya?" Ayah Mamori mengernyit,"Ayah sih terserah Mamori saja."

"A-aku…," Mamori memandangi bungkus cream puff ditangannya, lalu Hiruma.

Hiruma nyengir,"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Berarti kau setuju."

Anak-anak kembali bersorak. Monta nangis sesenggukan dan dipeluk oleh Sena.

"Selamat, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna kembali memeluk Mamori.

"Aku akan mengurusi bagian konsumsinya!" Kurita bersorak.

"FUGO!" Daikichi ikutan.

"Jangan, jangan kau," cegah Musashi _to the point_.

"A-ha-ha! Kalau begitu nanti aku akan mengurusi bagian hiburannya!" Taki berputar. Ha-ha Bersaudara langsung protes.

"Jadi, kapan pesta pertunangannya, Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma menjawab dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa dan nada suara santai,"Besok."

"TERLALU CEPPAAAAT!" seumanya menjerit bersamaan.

"Ya-ha!"

-xxx-

Percaya atau tidak, kehebohan di Rumah Sakit tadi, dan juga Hiruma yang akhrinya melamar Mamori, hanya diawali oleh sebuah cream puff.

End!

Entah kenapa jadi ada kisu*blushing*

Ceritanya saya selesaikan di sini saja ya! Terima kasih semuanya sudah mau membaca, dan jangan lupa ripyunya! Mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya! xD

-undine yaha


End file.
